Axis
|avgstrength = 9,157 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = 0.29 }} Axis http://axis.forumotion.org/ is a small alliance on the Purple sphere. It was founded on the 25 June 2011. History Axis is currently working on building a History, So far Axis DoE'd on the 25 of June 2011 under temporary protection from SNAFU. On the 5th of July, Axis became an official Protectorate of SNAFU. Charter/Constitution Charter of Axis (2011) Axis Act - 2011 – 01 Date of Assent - 30-06-2011 Article I Membership Article II Governance Article III Members Article IV Policies Article V Treaties Article I Membership a) A nation wishing admission to Axis must meet the following criteria: 1- The applicant must not be in any offensive wars 2- The applicant must not be in Peace Mode 3- The applicant must be on Purple team unless exemplified by the Prime Minister, Chancellor, or Minister of Commerce 4- The applicant must be willing to go through an interview by a member of the government. 5- The applicant must be prepared to disclose and settle any outstanding grievances with other Alliances prior to acceptance. b) Applicants who are being raided will make all attempts to make peace with their attackers. The government of Axis will give all assistance within reason to end the raid. ---- Article II Governance The government of Axis will be as follows with height referring to power: 1. Prime Minister 2. Chancellor 3. Ministers (War, Foreign Affairs, Commerce, Internal Affairs, Propaganda) 4. Members A. The Prime Minister The Prime Minister holds the right to alter anything in the alliance as he sees fit, he holds supreme power in Axis (unless otherwise specified by this charter), and decisions may only be upturned by the Chancellor and at least two Ministers. He also may not be voted out of office or forced to resign without a Unanimous vote from the Chancellor and all of the Ministers. B. The Chancellor The Chancellor is second-in-command of Axis and appoints all Ministers/Ministers. The Prime Minister may not interfere with the Chancellors decision in this respect. The Chancellor will also take Ministers responsibilities if they leave (temporarily or permanently) until a replacement can be found. C. Government Ministers Any Minister has the final say on any decisions falling under his/her jurisdiction. Their decision can only be upturned by the Prime Minister, the Chancellor, or by a 100% vote between the other ministers. All Ministers must give a 48 hour notice before leaving Axis, and the Chancellor must appoint a replacement immediately, or take over that Minister’s duties. This replacement will have a 7 day trial period in which he may be replaced if deemed by the Chancellor to be unsuitable, alternatively if he performs well he may keep the position. All Ministers must be appointed by the Chancellor or the Prime Minister in the Chancellor's absence. Minister Definitions I. Minister Of War This position requires the holder to be the leader of the Task Forces for every strength range. The MoW is also responsible for doing reports on possible enemies and current enemies. They will receive requests for reinforcements during a time of war and manage them accordingly. They will also ensure the readiness of all members for war at any time. He/she will determine the DEFCON level of the alliance. II. Minister Of Foreign Affairs This position requires the holder to maintain cordial conditions with every alliance possible. The MoFA will also open embassies at any other alliances’ forums, with permission from the Prime Minister or Chancellor. Also, this Minister will appoint apprentices as they see fit to share work, get coffee, or type reports on various diplomatic standings with other alliances. III. Minister Of Commerce This position requires the holder to organize and conduct tech deals and build up the smaller nations of Axis. He will appoint certain nations as banks (with their acceptance of the role) to provide free monetary aid to any deserving nation within Axis. They will ensure overall economic growth for the alliance. IV. Minister Of Internal Affairs This position requires the holder to recruit as many nations as possible to Axis,using any means required, with the exception of poaching. This Minister will also appoint apprentices to recruit with/for them. V. Minister Of Propaganda This position requires the holder to send mass messages to all members of Axis regarding war, trades, tech deals, or any other announcement. The MoP will also be responsible for creating images regarding Axis such as battle flags, symbols, and other things regarding aesthetics. /left ---- Article III Members Members of Axis will go through two stages. Prospect and Member. a) Prospect - A Prospect is a nation that is in the application process to Axis and has not yet been accepted. A Prospect will have the AA of Axis Applicant. b) Member – A member is the backbone of Axis, and therefore have the right to vote in some matters regarding policy within the alliance. All members must: · Be respectful to one another · Defend each other verbally, militarily, or in any other way conveniently possible. · Respect all government decisions and settle grievances regarding policy in private with the appropriate Minister. · Be prepared to defend Axis at all times. · Respect all people with different views and beliefs or lack thereof, until they cease to show the same respect. ---- Article IV Policies a) Raid Policy- Members of Axis are not allowed to raid other nations. b) Ghosting Policy- I. Any nation ghosting on the Axis AA will be asked to either apply on the Axis forums or switch off the AA. If neither is accomplished in 24 hours the violator will be punished with ZI, 1/2 Infra, or 1/4 Infra depending on their disposition toward the Member or Minister which asked them to cease. II. A ghost may pay an Axis Member or Minister to remain a ghost in tech, money, or soldiers. This must be authorized by the Chancellor or Prime Minister. Ghosts of Axis which have paid for membership will not receive broadcasts, but are under Axis protection from raids, but not from previous grievances with other alliances larger than 10 members. III. Ghosts may be exempted from paying if ghosting Axis to fight for it in a war. Ghosts may not declare war on another nation unless Axis is at war, and then only a nation in the alliance Axis is fighting. c) Internal Policy- I. Expulsion - All expulsions are final. These may only be served for intentional, detrimental actions against Axis. II. Censorship - Axis members DO NOT have freedom of speech outside of designated zones (swearing and friendly insults are fine). No Members of Axis will say anything that portrays Axis in a poor manner, or spread information that is private or sensitive at all, even to other Members outside of designated zones. The main point: Maintain operational security. III. ZI - Axis does endorse the use of ZI as a form of punishment to enemies. Axis's form of ZI will have the victim reduced to zero infrastructures until the end of war with said nation. IV. PZI and EZI – These tactics are not to be used against any nation for this ruins the experience of the game for the victim, we do not wish that on any player of Cyber Nations and so it will not be used at all. V. Raiding Axis Member - Any person who raids an Axis Member will pay reparations double to damage done or be reduced to 1/2 infrastructure. Failure to pay reparations or allow punishment of the culprit will result in war. VI. Corruption - Outsiders of Axis may buy the right to vote in any vote that includes the Members. These prices will remain undisclosed and will only be permitted with the Prime Minister’s or Chancellor’s approval. This is applicable to the Standard members and their voting options only; this does not include Government votes. ---- Article V Treaties All treaties must be signed by the Chancellor, Prime Minister, the Minister of War, and the Minister of Foreign Affairs, although the signatures of all government members is preferred. Treaties will be followed and honoured no matter what difficulty it causes Axis. ---- In Hoc Signo Vinces Prime Minister--------------------Alex0827a Chancellor-----------------------Excessium Minister of War-------------------Hawkeyee Minister of Foreign Affairs Minister of Commerce Minister of Internal Affairs---------Cooke Minister of Propaganda>